Measure in Love
by Larka18
Summary: a RENT kids story, inspired by theAllknowingOracle's 'Tomorrow for them'
1. The way it begins

A/N: hey, so yeah after a looooooong time of nothing and only uploading on DA (deviant art) I decided to write this RENT fan fiction that's been in my head for sooooo long, lol. I would just like to clarify that this is inspired by All-Knowing-Oracle's fan fction 'tomorrow for them', as it's one of my most favourite stories on here, and it inspired me to write this, so here goes.

Measure in love Chapter one; Look to the future 

The flat was full of Christmas cheer this day, although the heating had been turned off an hour ago. Mark had his usual camera out and was filming the festivities. "Close on Roger, who still hasn't realised after all these years he _cannot_ hang tinsel effectively." Mark smirked, to which Roger pulled the usual unimpressed face, "I'd like to see you do better…" He mumbled. Mark shrugged turning to the other side of the room, "And look who it is, some merry carollers come to send good will." Maureen and Joanne did not look impressed as they began to remove their coats. "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose…." A voice sang from behind them, "Oh, so she sings when she wants to, but when I ask her to sing with me what do I get? Huh?"

"Oh Maureen put a sock in it. You're always singing! Give the girl some space!"

"Give the girl some space?! Joanne, I give her _nothing_ but space!"

"Well I-" They were quickly interrupted by Ben, Collins' adopted son, stepping between them. "Now you two. No bickering. Tis' the season to be jolly and all that crap." He smiled before he was hugged by the two, "Now where is this great singer I'm hearing so much of but not seeing anything of?"

"I'm here Ben." A young girl about 14 said. Her brown curly hair a mass of frazzles, she was soon to be hugged by Ben. "Merry Christmas Elizabeth."

"Merry Christmas Ben."

"I won't wear the frikkin' hat mom!" A tallish boy with brown hair shouted sauntering out of his room. "But Max, you look so cute! You wear it every year, it's tradition!" Mimi pleaded following him out with a hat in her hands. She looked thinner than ever. "Zoom in on Max and his mother, bickering about the hat…again" Mark added coming right up close to Max's face. He cast a glance at the camera, and then stared back at Mimi, her eyes were desperate, and Max understood why that desperation was there. Nearly everyone knew that this Christmas would be Mimi's last. Although the advances in AIDs medicines were great, and had kept most of the gang alive for all these years, Mimi's strength could only last so long. With a reluctant sigh Max held out his hand for the red and white Christmas hat, which his now jolly mother handed to him. "C'mon Max, say it to the camera!!" Mark smiled. Max gave him a look that could kill, "Ho. Ho. Ho. Merry Christmas…." Mark laughed as the camera stopped, "Now the whole gang is nearly here…where the hell is Sky?!" He asked winding his camera back. Collins shrugged, as he tasted his yearly mulled wine. "She's my own daughter, and I don't even know where she's gotten to. It's Christmas day!!"

Sky was sat in the park, her trusted brown and black collie, Angel, by her feet. She sighed looking out over the horizon again, a small smile appearing on her lips, as her breath became misty in the cool winter air. A small snowflake floated from on high and landed upon her nose melting instantly, she giggled. "First snow…." Sky quickly glanced at her watch, and bit her lip at the realisation of time, "Crap Angel, we're so late. Dad's gunna' kill us! C'mon." Stuffing her art things back into her backpack, her and Angel ran down the frosted street, Sky's colourful scarf whipping in the wind.

**A/N; ok so it was a bit crap, but you get the jist of the chars, that's why I hate first chapters…. you have to introduce everyone who's gunna be in that moment lol.**


	2. A merry christmas to one and all

**A/N: yep yep so I'm back. Hoping this one's better, so here goes for chapter two!**

"C'mon Mark, you've been pacing for ages now. She'll be back, I'm sure of it. Let's start eating, she won't mind us starting without her." Roger reassured his friend. "Roge, you know what I'm like. I'm a hope-"

"Less worrier, I know I know, but I know she'll be walking through that door in a matter of moments."

"I know, I just can't help worrying, she's my world…Roge you don't think she's been mugged do you?"

"No Mark."

"I think I'll wait here for her just in case…"

"There's no persuading you is there?" Mark looked up pitifully at roger, a small smile on his lips. "Whatever you want Mark."

Mark sat on the gaffer-taped sofa for at least half an hour, before he heard the metal door of the apartment slide open. In the flurry of wind and clothing he saw his daughters smiling face, Mark smiled back, relieved to see her safe, even if a bit windswept. Marks face soon changed though, as he went into father mode. "And where have you been young lady?" He tried to ask in a stern voice, but failed quite quickly. "Out at the park. Angel needed a walk and I needed some air. I also thought it would be easier if I was out of everyone's hair for a while." Sky shrugged as she took off her coat and scarf, "Oh err, well yes, you should have been back earlier." Mark struggled, "Yes I know, but I lost track of time, and then my papers blew everywhere. But I'm here now and that's all that matters, isn't it?" Sky used her puppy dog eyes, and you could practically see the mental battle that was happening in Marks head, until he gave in and his face softened. "Of course it is. As long as you're safe and here now."

"Thanks dad." Sky said hugging her father tightly, and laying a small kiss upon his cheek, "Oh and happy Hanukah." Sky ran off to join her 'family' at the badly mended table. Mark smiled looking at everyone, so happy, enjoying themselves. Suddenly out of nowhere he was pummelled over by a collie dog throwing itself at him. Mark was now on the floor in a pile of filmmaker and collie, being covered in slobbery licks. "Merry Christmas to you too Angel." He laughed from underneath the mass of fluff. "Mark will you come and sit down." Joanne said very motherly-like, "Yeah your foods getting cold pookie." Maureen added, and got a scowl from Joanne for saying pookie. "Ok I'm comin' I'm comin'" He replied as Angel leapt off and took her place begging for scraps from the table.

The say was full of smiling, laughter, presents (well what could be afforded) and fun. No one was unhappy, and even Joanne and Maureen didn't bicker…. for most of it. It was getting later, and the sun had already gone and the moon shone over the city, when there was a loud rapping at the door. Everyone looked, wondering whom it could be at this time on Christmas day. "I'll get it!" sky shouted making her way over to the door. The young 15 year old yanked the door open, stepping out she looked around for who it could have been, but no one was anywhere in sight. Sky took another step forward and ran into a bag. She looked down at the sack, which was bulging with presents, "Hey guys, come and give me a hand with this. You won't believe what someone's left at our door." Collins went out and managed to hoist the sack onto his back, "Ho ho ho, merry Christmas!" He shouted walking back into the flat. Sky took one last look around, still nobody around. She shrugged and headed back to where everyone had congregated, around the bag of presents. "Hey Mom. This one's for you." Elizabeth called. "Thanks hunny." Maureen and Joanne both chorused as they reached for the present together. This resulted in a tugging match, "hold on girls. Why don't you just read the tag?" Ben suggested. "Oh my god!" Sky yelled, "What is it muffin?" Mimi asked. "I don't believe it. It's some new graphics software, it costs a bomb!"

"Lucky you've got everything else to go with it, because I haven't got the money for a computer." Mark laughed, "Whoever leaves these presents knows what we like, and what we need." Max stated. The 'family' got parcels on every special occasion, or sometimes just on a normal day. It was as if someone was watching over them, seeing what they liked and what they wanted. The thing they desperately wanted to know was, who was leaving these presents? They would dearly like to thank them.

**A/N: Ok so chapter two isn't that brilliant either, but I'm stressed and this was the only thing that would come out of my puny brain lol.**


End file.
